


I Bet My Life

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [70]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Bellamy lets Clarke know how much he trusts her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	I Bet My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The 100  
Title: I Bet My Life   
Characters: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin   
Pairing: Bellarke   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Het.   
Summary: Bellamy lets Clarke know how much he trusts her.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Jason Rothenberg owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Strong  
  
PUtP # 70: I Bet My Life   
  
The last few weeks had been quiet after the Lightbourne’s had finally been killed. It’d be foolish to think the peace would last, but Bellamy would enjoy it.

He looked at Clarke who sat on their bed drawing. He got up, crossed the room to her, and sat down beside her a few moments later.

“I’m lucky to have you by my side. You’re strong, Clarke. We’ve had to do things, make hard decisions for our people.”  
  
“I know you doubt yourself and question the things we’ve done.” Bellamy took her hands in his. “I’d do it all again because it brought us together.”

Clarke looked up and set down the pencil she had been drawing with as she listened to him.

“I always want you in my corner, Clarke. I bet my life on you. I’ve done it many times in the past and I’ll do it for the rest of my life. I trust you. I love you.”  
  
Clarke squeezed his hands. “Me, too. No one’s done what we’ve had to do. Our shared experiences mean a lot to me.”

Bellamy smiled at Clarke’s words and when he leaned in, she did, too, and they kissed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
